Love Troubles
by Crazyanimelover1289
Summary: <html><head></head>Natsu arrives at the Guild only to find himself thrown in a rabid love competition between the girls! Gray is defiantly not alright with this, but how will he fix this little problem his lover has on his hands? By now you should be used to the pairing XD</html>


**Summary: Natsu arrives at the Guild only to find himself thrown in a rabid love competition between the girls! Gray is defiantly not alright with this, but how will he fix this little problem his lover has on his hands? Let's read and find out! Yaoi, One-Shot etc. Y'all know the drill.**

**Main Pairing: GrayXNatsu.**

**One Sided: NatsuXWendy/Erza/Elfman/Lucy/Gazille/Kana.**

**Warning: Yaoi, Attempt at inappropriate actions, One-Shot, etc.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Lucy, how's it going?" Gray asked.<p>

"Pretty well, I think. I'm trying to find out how I can tell Natsu something." Lucy muttered to herself.

Gray immediately went into protection mode. "What are you trying to tell him?" He asked.

"Um…well I, um… I'm trying to tell him… I…" She was blushing as red as a tomato.

"Hm?" Gray asked.

"That I kind of like him." She muttered.

"Wait, you like Natsu?" Mirajane asked while appearing out of nowhere.

"Wha- y-yeah, I guess so." She blushed.

"Hmmmmm, well this is going to be a problem, because you're not the only one whom likes him." She smiled nicely and looked at Gray. Gray blushed and glaced at Happy who was just smiling as psychotic as Mirajane.

"Like who?" Lucy asked worriedly.

Mirajane silently hummed to herself. "Well, there's many people but it'll defiantly shock you." She giggled. Gray shot her a death glare, he knew where she was going with this, and he did _not_ like it.

"Who?" Lucy asked, finally getting impatient.

"Well, there's Gazille, Erza, Kana, Elfman and Wendy." Mirajane said with a smile.

"W-What? There's that many people?" She gasped.

"Yes, there's also one more, but I can't tell you their identity." She smiled and walked away. '_Natsu should be here in five minutes, by then the little 'special ingredient' will have already kicked in. Gray better be ready to protect~._' She sang to herself. **(A.N: Mira can be scary sometimes ':))**

**Five Minutes Later**

Natsu walked into the guild only to be pushed back by his flying feline friend. "Natsu, don't go in!" Happy begged.

"Why not?" Natsu asked.

"Mirajane put something weird in everyone's drinks and now they're all looking for you." Happy whispered.

"Why is that bad?" Natsu asked, obviously clueless. Happy hung his head and flew up to his ear and whispered something to him. His eyes bulged out of his head.

"Are you serious?" Natsu asked. Happy nodded grimly and Natsu looked at the guild carefully. "I'm leaving then!" Natsu began to run away only to be pulled back by a firm grip. He looked back and found Mirajane smiling at him.

"Shouldn't you get a mission before you leave?" She asked in her sugar coated yet torturous voice.

"A-Ah, I just realized I forgot something at my house." Natsu sweat dropped.

"Ah, well you can get that later, ne?" She asked.

"H-Hai…" Natsu squeaked. He obviously knew her plan, and he defiantly didn't like it.

Natsu walked into the guild behind Miajane and the second he walked in, he regretted it. Because Elfman, Gazille and Erza jumped on him. "Wh-What's going on?" Natsu panicked.

"I put a special ingredient in the drinks so that their hormones will go up. It seems their love for you is _pretty_ high." Mirajane smiled. "The only way for you to get out of this is… well you know." Mirajane looked at Gray who was too shocked to do anything.

"Gra…" Natsu was cut off by Gazille's lips. '_Dear god, someone help me_.' He thought. Natsu tried to pulled away but his hand was gripping his hair. When he finally let go Natsu slammed his head on the ground. Next thing he knew was that Erza straddled his waist. "Gray, help me!" Natsu begged.

Gray broke out of shock and saw Erza straddling his boyfriend's waist along with Elfman and Gazillerunning their hands around his chest and legs. "Erza, Gazille, Elfman, leave him alone!" Gray ordered. The three of them looked up at Gray and he stepped back a little when he saw lust in their eyes. But his boyfriend was more important, he took a chance and ran at them and grabbed Natsu out of the pile. "Leave. Him. ALONE!" He snapped. Natsu was pulling on his vest with his cheeks flushed like a tomato.

"Why do you get him all to yourself?" Gazille asked.

"Yeah! It's unmanly to hog someone all to yourself!" Elfman stated.

"_You_ will not touch him." Gray said before looking at Natsu. Naatsu had his eyes closed with his head hanging to the ground. "Hey, you alright?" Gray asked while looking him in the eyes.

"N-Not really, I didn't realize how scary it is with someone you don't truly love." He whispered.

"It's alright my love." He whispered in his ear and gave it a small nibbled, sending a shiver up Natsu's body. Nobody noticed this and six people groaned in impatience.

"Give us Natsu so we can _all_ share him." Erza groaned.

"Although I don't normally disagree with you Erza, there's no way in hell I'll let you lay a finger on _my_ Natsu." Gary stated.

"Your?" Everyone asked.

"Yes, _MY_ Natsu and _MINE_ only." Gray glared. Natsu was behind him with a mad blush on his face.

"Alright then, Fried, may you do the honors?" Mirajane asked.

"A-Ah, sure." Fried said before seven seals were peeled off of the bodies of the six in front of them.

"S-So you and Natsu…?" Wendy asked.

Gray sighed in relief and nodded. "Yes, we've been going out for a month now." He stated before wrapping his arms around _his_ Natsu.

"Well, I never expected _this_ to happen." Lucy stated.

"Yeah, I always thought you two hated each other." Kana stated.

"Ah… well we had sort of a… little mis-hap one day and, weeeeell… this is what happened." Natsu told them.

"Well, I sure was hoping as to when you would let out the secret." Makarov chuckled as he drank out of his glass.

"Ye~eah, we're just going to go now." Gray said while dragging Natsu behind him. "Mirajane is so getting her butt whooped for this." He stated.

"Hm, I really don't care. I just want to get home and sleep." Natsu yawned.

"Didn't you wake up about an hour ago?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't fall asleep until one last night." Natsu yawned again.

"Well, I can help you with that." Gray smiled at his lover.

"Hm… I bet you can." Natsu growled in a seductive voice.

* * *

><p>Ah, I almost forgot. The seals that Fried put on the others, that was a safety release that Mirajane put on them. Gomen for the confusion to anyone who had it.<p> 


End file.
